To Love Again
by the Fanof EVERYTHING
Summary: "Well, she doesn't really want to marry you either," said Hannah with a chuckle, before sobering up. "She wants to marry for love. Maybe you could show her how to love and be a good husband, despite being gay. There's no spell that can raise the dead Goyle." For the Heterosexual Boot Camp. Note: Warning of gay Crabbe and Goyle


**Title:** To Love Again  
**Rating:** K  
**Challenge:** the Heterosexual Boot Camp 25. Again  
**Note:** Warning of gay Crabbe and Goyle

* * *

Hannah Abbot sighed as she watched her friend drown down another drink. Why she keep filling up the glass? It had been approximately two years since they had left Hogwarts. She had kept in contact with her friends, made some new ones with her co-workers, and dare to mention? Have a boyfriend. Life right now for her was pretty easy except for the usual problems around the Leaky Cauldron.

Lillie Moon, her friend from Hufflepuff, had come to visit her and drink.

"Hannah give me another firewhiskey," said a slightly tipsy Lillie Moon. Hannah only looked painfully at her friend. Closing her eyes briefly, and then opening them, Hannah did the only thing she could do.

"Sorry Lils I can't. You have to face this courtship regardless," said Hannah. She knew that Lilith Bridget Moon was from a family of pureblood maniacs. Hannah knew very well, through many complaints, that it involved Gregory Goyle.

"Courtship? Courtship?! That I could handle, no, I have to marry Gregory Goyle of all people. I don't want to marry a bully just to keep the Moon family line pure," said the raven haired girl. Her pale blue eyes started to grow wide, getting hysterical.

Hannah gave an apologetic look to the man watching them. Hannah slipped a cup of water in front of Lillie, who drowned it down fast.

"Keep pouring them until his memory fades away. Until the truth is no longer in my mind," muttered Lillie. She laid her head down on her crossed arms. Hannah only patted her friends head, knowing she could contact Neville. He would have to bring Lillie home.

The door opened and Hannah looked up at the man that walked. She noticed that Gregory Goyle waltzed into her pub. He sat next to Lille without a glance and placed his wand in front of him.

"A firewhiskey," he said softly not taking his eyes off of his wand. "A strong one."

Never to turn down business Hannah only filled up a glass. This was just plain odd to see both of them together. Not once since their engagement have they even spoken to one another. Although technically together in the pub, they will be soon.

Hannah looked at Lillie who seemed to be sleeping. Her matching dark green skirt and sweater wrinkled, a butterbeer stain on the front. Her eyes flickered over to Goyle who was, oddly, wearing his Hogwarts robes.

Goyle gulped down his drink and placed it in front of her to refill. Rolling her eyes, Hannah was used to this with Lillie. So she filled it and continued to clean the bar. After a couple of minutes Hannah just had to ask.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked. As soon as she left school, Hannah took the liberty to burn her robes. Goyle didn't answer right away, but he had taken a sip of his drink.

"I was wearing this when he died," said Goyle. His eyes suddenly filled with tears, a sight that Hannah would never see. "I was wearing this when Vince died."

Vince… As in Vincent Crabbe? Hannah immediately knew what it was like to lose a friend during the war. It had been exactly one year since the war had ended. This must have been his way to cope with loses because of said war. Sympathetic she patted his hand before filling up his glass. Seems like Lillie and Goyle had something in common. Lillie was drinking away the idea of a loveless marriage. Goyle was drinking away the memory of a dear friend, that could have been more.

"He wasn't just a friend, I love him," said Goyle. Hannah's eyes grew wide at the idea of Crabbe and Goyle being homosexual. She cleared her throat unsure what to say to that, seeing that she had a boyfriend in all. Again she patted him on the hand. "I don't want to marry Moon, I want him back."

Lillie stirred in her sleep and Hannah only rolled her eyes. The girl was hopeless when it came to love and such. Perhaps this forced –err perfectly arranged – marriage was all for the better. Just so long as it wasn't Hannah herself.

"Well, she doesn't really want to marry you either," said Hannah with a chuckle, before sobering up. "She wants to marry for love. Maybe you could show her how to love and be a good husband, despite being gay. There's no spell that can raise the dead Goyle."

He pushed his glass forward and she filled it once more.

Just maybe, just maybe, they both had a chance at love once again.


End file.
